Sad Christmas
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: No fue amor a primera vista, pero deseó oír su voz para siempre, y eso no estaba bien. [Short-fic].


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: ... Ya saben como soy (?).**

 **Nota: Esta vez no voy a contar de qué va. Ah, claro que no. Mucho menos pondré algún otro nombre en los tags que no sea el de Gray. Oh, jo jo jo... Me merezco una sonrisa aprobatoria de Kyouka-sama y el puto de Mard Geer (?).**

* * *

 **Sad Christmas**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Exhaló lentamente, logrando que saliera un poco de humo de entre sus labios. Apretó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y los volvió a abrir. Fijó su mirada una vez más en el casi irreconocible paisaje que le mostraba la ventana.

Foco. Casas. Casas. Foco. Casas. Personas. Casa. ... Foco.

El autobús se detuvo pero no le dio importancia. Volvió a parpadear y luego sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

Tampoco le dio importancia.

Volvió a inhalar y exhalar. Vio al vidrio empañarse y mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados, mirando desinteresadamente.

Sacó lentamente su mano del lado con el que no estaba apoyado en la ventana, y puso su dedo en el frío vidrio.

«S».

Movió lentamente sus labios mientras marcaba la letra. Despegó su dedo y lo miró por unos segundos. Pasó la yema de su otro dedo sobre el, sintiendo la humedad que había terminado en ese lugar.

Volvió a llevar su dedo ahí, sólo que esta vez lo bajó un poco.

«U».

Se relamió los labios y luego apretó la mandíbula. Vio las venas en sus manos resaltar mientras escribía otra cosa abajo.

«Ul».

Miró hacia fuera esta vez, fijándose en el lugar en el que ya se encontraba a duras penas.

Entreabrió los labios y se puso de pie al instante, tropezando un poco con las piernas de la chica que estaba a su lado. La bufanda estuvo a punto de soltarse y con el estuche de guitarra ahora en el hombro, llevó su mano al botón del fierro metálico.

Hizo una leve mueca de molestia al oír el agudo pitido. Pero a los segundos el autobús se detuvo y bajó del transporte con un pequeño salto.

Respiró hondamente y comenzó a caminar a pasos cortos y un poco rápidos calle abajo, alejándose de la parada de autobús.

Volvió a meter las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras la guitarra en su funda le golpeaba sutilmente en la parte de atrás de la pierna.

Jugó un poco con las llaves que se encontraban dentro de su bolsillo. Su mente comenzó a recordar la letra de una canción. _Iris_ , precisamente.

Cuando llegó frente a una casa con una cerca negra, sacó las llaves y se dispuso a abrirla.

Una vez dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, escuchó la voz de su amiga algo rasposa. Él soltó un suspiro, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella terminaría así por un hombre. Aunque de cierta manera lo entendía.

Entró a la sala sin olvidar el dejar antes su guitarra en el pequeño armario para los abrigos, y no se detuvo para verla. Ya sabía que estaba en el suelo. Estaba sólo con ropa interior, pero eso no le importó ni un poco.

La tomó en brazos, ignorando por completo la voz femenina diciendo su nombre en una mezcla de alivio, diversión...

—¿A dónde vamos..., Gray? —murmuró en su pecho.

Él la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaban las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Vio una pequeña lágrima colgando de sus pestañas. No sonrió, no era precisamente algo que le gustara.

—A tu habitación.

Ella bufó.

—Creería que eres gay de no ser porque eres realmente divertido en la cama.

Gray suspiró sólo para oír luego la risa tonta de su amiga.

—No vamos a eso. Esta vez vas a dormir, te has pasado demasiado con el alcohol.

Escuchó un quejido.

—¿Qué? No. ¡Sólo fueron unas copitas!

—Ni siquiera tú te lo crees.

Se quedaron en silencio. Gray terminaba de subir las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de ella.

—Quería poner el árbol de navidad. También adornar la casa, ¿me ayudarías?

Gray hizo un sonido de garganta.

—A Laxus tampoco le gustaba demasiado hacer eso —rió—. Pero no es mi culpa que el idiota de papá me haya dicho que las luces de navidad alegraban el alma... Laxus nunca me contaba lo que le pasaba. Su rostro siempre estaba serio... No sonreía —susurró.

Gray abrió la puerta del cuarto sin dificultad. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Gray... —murmuró.

Él volvió a responder con un sonido de garganta.

—Quiero poner la estrella...

Gray la dejó en su cama con cuidado. Se quedó así, encorvado sobre la chica. Le peinó un poco el cabello, dejándolo apartado de su rostro. La vio respirar tranquilamente y sus ojos cerrarse por completo.

Se apartó con intención de doblar el cubrecamas sobre ella con tal de que su cuerpo no se enfriara. La verdad le dejaba un poco descolocado que no lo tuviera siendo que estaba sólo con su ropa interior. Pero considerando que tenía bastante alcohol en el cuerpo, ya no se le hacía tan raro.

La tapó hasta un poco más abajo del cuello y luego le besó la frente.

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía la sala. Era un desastre. Numerosas botellas de alcohol en general, sobres de papitas fritas, doritos, galletas, algunos pedazos de papeles, había un sillón dado vuelta... ¿Eso era un... ? Condón. Estaba seguro de que él no lo había dejado ahí. Por lo menos estaba cerrado.

Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola colgada del borde de la barandilla de la escalera, puesto que tenía una especie de saliente. Subió las mangas blancas de su camiseta verde oscuro hasta la altura de sus codos, aproximadamente.

Fue en busca de una bolsa de basura y comenzó sus horas de limpieza intensiva. Una vez terminó, satisfecho de su resultado, se dejó caer sin interés sobre el sofá negro de tres. Fijó su mirada en el reloj por encima de la puerta que daba a la cocina, notando que eran ya las una y media de la madrugada.

Su mirada se pasó al instante a las cajas que estaban bajo el cuadro que Mystogan, el ex novio de Cana —antes de Laxus— le había obsequiado a ella. Él era algo parecido a pintor, en su tiempo libre, claro. Se podía apreciar una espalda femenina, bajo lo que al parecer era una regadera. Gray estaba seguro de que esa era Cana, y ella también, aunque no parecía darle importancia.

Gray creía que Mystogan todavía esperaba poder retomar su relación con Cana, a pesar de que actualmente solo fueran amigos. Y la verdad pensaba que a su compañera no le iría mal con eso. ¿Podían intentarlo, no?

Sin embargo Laxus hasta muerto se convertía en una especie de obstáculo.

Las cajas contenían adornos de navidad. Lo sabía porque cada una de ellas llevaba marcado un «fuck you!» con lápiz negro de tinta. Estaba pintado y todo. Un arte propio de él, sencillamente.

Se puso de pie para acercarse a ellas. Las observó fijamente por casi un minuto. Seguro que a Cana no le molestaba si tenía un detalle con ella.

Tomó dos de las tres cajas apiladas y las puso sobre la mesa de centro. Una al lado de la otra.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y las abrió. Las cosas estaban un llenas de polvo. Apretó los labios, tentado a voltearla sobre la mesa. Sin embargo de seguro y quedaba un desastre, aunque no le molestaría limpiar de nuevo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en cómo lo haría. No recordaba realmente lo que era adornar su casa para navidad. No lo hacía ya hace años, incluso le sorprendía el haber siquiera tocado esas cosas que hace mucho no veía, mucho más el que lo estuviera intentando hacer por Cana.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿cómo había encontrado ella aquellas cosas?

Negó con la cabeza. Se estaba yendo del tema.

 **I.**

Cuando eran ya cerca de las diez de la mañana, Cana se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tener resaca, así que tampoco tenía tanto cuidado al bajar.

Una vez estuvo en el primer piso, vio la chaqueta de Gray colgada en la baranda. Buscó al chico con la mirada, sólo para encontrárselo tirado en el sofá con algunos adornos navideños sobre su regazo.

Pasó la mirada por la sala, notando que las paredes estaban adornadas en la partes de arriba, las esferas de colores también en esa parte...

Entonces reparó en el árbol que se encontraba situado detrás del sofá en el que estaba Gray, a un lado de la ventana.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió ligeramente. Se acarició sin mucho esmero el brazo con la mano y bajó la cabeza.

Sabía que a Gray no le gustaba mucho eso. Los adornos, la navidad, las luces...

Lo entendía en parte, tenía sus razones. No recordaba la noche anterior, no recordaba si le había dicho algo o no, pero de alguna manera no supo si sentirse feliz o culpable.  
Tomó la chaqueta de Gray y se acercó hacia él. Lo tapó con ella teniendo cuidado de no molestarlo demasiado y entonces se acercó al mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Tomó su celular, lo desbloqueó y entonces buscó en su agenda de contactos.

Presionó en uno y después de unos segundos se puso el teléfono móvil a la oreja. Esperó pacientemente a que la persona del otro lado le contestara, rogando porque pudiera hacerle aquel favor.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió de puro alivio.

— _¿Diga?_

 _—_ Lisanna. Soy yo, Cana.

— _¡Cana! Claro, debí haberte reconocido. Lo lamento, aún estoy un poco dormida. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

La chica hizo una mueca por las últimas palabras de Lisanna.  
—¿En serio siempre llamo por algún favor?

Lisanna rió desde el otro lado.

— _No siempre. Digamos que ocho de cada diez veces terminas diciendo «necesito que me hagas un favor». Tu voz se oye un poco rara, supuse que esta era una vez de esas diez._

 _—_ Joder...

Cana se llevó una mano a la frente y de paso peinó su cabello hacia atrás, quitándolo por completo de su rostro.

— _Pero no te preocupes, somos amigas. Estaré cuando me necesites._

Era demasiado buena como para merecer estar siquiera cerca de ella.

— _Entonces, ¿qué deseas?_

Cana suspiró por tercera vez.

—¿Podrías venir a casa y hacerle algo de comer a Gray? Yo vengo obteniendo una resaca que no es muy molesta, pero a parte de eso, necesito salir.

— _¿Gray? Pues... Bueno._

 _—_ Lo siento por esto. Eso sí, él está dormido. En la sala, pero lo está, así que no creo que moleste mucho —rió mirando a Gray desde donde estaba.

— _No te preocupes Cana. Además sólo somos amigos._

La susodicha rodó los ojos. Claro que eran amigos, tan amigos como ella y Gray. Una buena amiga con posiblemente derecho a un sábado por la noche.

Lo que no significaba que Gray fuera un picaflor. No se acostaba con cualquiera, ni nunca haría algo como eso. Sólo lo hacía con personas en las cuales confiaba. O bueno, chicas en las que confiaba.

Hasta ese entonces Cana sólo podía contar a Lisanna y ella misma.

Pero Lisanna no era como ella y tal parecía que Gray pocas veces notaba eso. Lisanna sí era propensa a sentir algo por Gray. Y a esas alturas no dudaba que ya sintiera algo, sólo tenía que repasar y poner atención a su respuesta cuando mencionó a Gray.

 _Perdona, cariño._

—Bueno... Pero si no quieres no importa, de verdad. Gray puede morirse de hambre o ir a por comida rápida.

Lisanna terminó insistiendo en que iría. Tal vez no debió haberle dicho eso de que Gray se podía morir de hambre si así lo quería.

 **II.**

Frunció un poco el ceño y se rascó sin cuidado la nariz. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con su chaqueta. Luego escuchó sonidos desde la cocina.

—Cana —la llamó con algo de duda.

Sin embargo la que se asomó no fue su compañera de casa. Parpadeó confundido al ver a Lisanna de pie con una ligera sonrisa, tenía una cuchara en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con suavidad.

Después de todo no podía hablarle en el mismo tono que a Cana. Seguramente se incomodaría y a él no le gustaba ocasionar eso en ella.

—Cana me pidió que viniera a cocinar algo para ti.

—¿Y ella? —alzó una ceja.

—Salió. Dijo que si te despertabas quería que te dijera «púdrete, coñazo de sentimental» —sonrió.

Gray rodó los ojos por las tiernas palabras de su amiga. Se puso de pie dejando de lado su chaqueta e ignorando el sonido al caer de los adornos sobre él.

Caminó hasta Lisanna y le dio un corto beso un poco cerca de los labios. Pasó por al lado, ladeando un poco el cuerpo y se acercó al congelador. De el sacó una caja de jugo de arándanos, luego fue a por un vaso y se sirvió un poco.

Miró a Lisanna que había comenzado a caminar hacia la estufa mientras tanto.

Alejó el borde del vaso de sus labios y la miró fijamente. Se dio el trabajo de lavar el vaso, de vez en cuando lanzándole discretas miradas.

Volvió a tomar la caja y vació lo que quedaba en el vaso, otra vez. Se deshizo del envase tirándolo al bote de basura.

Luego cuando Lisanna volvió a mirarlo se encontró con que le tendía el vaso. Ella lo tomó un poco descolocada y entonces Gray sonrió.

—Iré arriba, no tardo nada.

La chica asintió siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Para cuando Gray volvió parecía estar más presentable. Se había cambiado de ropa y arreglado un poco el cabello. Además ya parecía un poco más despierto.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Lisanna se giró sorprendida a Gray. No lo había oído.

Él entró a la cocina mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba. Debajo de ella tenía una camiseta negra al igual que sus zapatillas, y ahora llevaba pantalones verde oscuro.

—Bien.

Gray alzó una ceja por su respuesta y se acercó a ella. Se apoyó con el codo en el mueble al lado de la estufa y se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿«Bien»? —repitió.

Lisanna frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —volvió la mirada a la olla, de la que ya comenzaba a salir algo de vapor.

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti.

—Vale, si me pasa algo —asintió—. ¿A ti?

Gray negó con la cabeza. Pero por si ella no lo notaba, de todos modos dijo «no».

Lisanna exhaló por la nariz.

—Muy bien. Ese es el tema. A ti no te pasa nada —soltó con un tono frustrado.

Gray boqueó, pensando al tiempo que intentaba decir algo.

—No jodas.

—Y eso es lo único que se te ocurre —susurró.

—Pero es que... ¡No jodas! —exclamó— ¿Es en serio?

Lisanna asintió sin mirarle. Él pudo notar que se relamía los labios y de vez en vez los mordía.

—¿Deberas? ¿Deberas deberitas? —insistió.

Ella jadeó con desesperación.

—¡¿Quieres ya dejar de comportarte como un niño?! —volteó a verlo poniendo las manos en su cadera.

Se veía bastante desesperada. Sin embargo Gray se estaba impacientando mucho.

—¡¿Y tú quieres decirme algo ya?!

Lisanna apretó los labios y sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Mierda. ¿Por qué la miraba como si tuviera toda la culpa? Ella no había querido eso, sobre todo porque se lo había prometido, a Gray y a sí misma.

—Tranquila, sólo quiero que me digas qué mierda pasa. Pero por favor, respira, no me alteraré otra vez —le dijo haciendo lo mismo, Lisanna podía oír sus intentos por controlarse.

Apretó los ojos después de unos segundos, cuando ya estaba más tranquila.

—Lo siento mucho, Gray. Mi corazón late tanto cuando escucho tu nombre, lo hace tanto cuando me miras y... Cuando te vi dormido en el sillón, tan relajado... Nunca te había visto de esa manera porque después de cada noche nunca te veía dormir. Era la que lo hacía primero y entonces cuando me despertaba ya no estabas... Gray, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi de esa manera.

Mientras hablaba se había puesto el antebrazo en los ojos, cubriéndose de Gray. Su respiración de nuevo era agitada por las ganas de llorar que tenía y apretaba los dientes, prohibiéndose el derramar aunque fuera una lágrima.

Gray por su parte la miraba sin mirarla realmente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella pero parecía ido.

Se supone que eso no tenía que pasar. Sabía que no era culpa de Lisanna, ella era más débil sentimentalmente a comparación de Cana, a quién prácticamente le daba igual — casi— todo.

Era su culpa y lo sabía. Nunca debió haber pensado que todo terminaría de otra manera que no fuera esa con Lisanna.

La pequeña, adorable, linda y amigable Lisanna. Haciendo siempre lo que fuera por los demás, pasándose a llevar muchas veces, rodeada de un hermoso mundo teniendo a sus protectores hermanos a su lado.

Mierda.

Cuando logró reaccionar la chica parecía estar a punto de caer. Ya la veía perdiendo la fuerza y llevándose con ella la olla hirviendo.

¿Y terminar jodiéndola más? Ni de broma.

Se acercó a ella, le sujetó el brazo para sacarlo de ahí y la abrazó de sorpresa. Gracias a que pasó un brazo por su cintura Lisanna sintió que la elevaba un poco del suelo.

—Yo soy el que lo siente. Tú no has hecho nada además de tenerme compasión —sonrió, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

Gray la apretó un poco más en su brazo, obligándola por aquello a que llorara. Muy ligeramente porque en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero llorar era llorar.

—Ay por Satanás. Creo que llego en un muy mal momento...

* * *

 **Eh... No. No es Gray/Lisanna aunque parezca que estoy mintiendo. No es Grali aunque me gustaría, pero no.**

 **Si nadie más hace Grali, y como no tengo una idea para uno, estoy bien con meterles historia mientras tanto en donde más pueda.**

 **Ah, claro. Creo que os romperé por lo menos una minoría el corazón con esto. Tal vez, tal vez sola una mierda. Pero por mí está bien. Estoy feliz con escribir cosas dramáticas, papus (?). Me da igual si no les debilita una mierda (?).**


End file.
